Almas
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Soul esta harto de vivir siempre enredado en peleas con Maka, así que un buen día decide abandonarla para vivir con Death the Kid, pero... ¿Esto creara nuevos sentimientos entre los dos chicos? ¿Desean algo más que una amistad? Cap 2 listo


**Ñam esto no es completamente mio yo solo ayude a escribir lo que Death the Kid diria o como actuaria ante algunas situaciones XD (soy algo parecida a el), el resto le pertenece a una amiga y me pidio que lo subiera aqui, asi que la trama le pertenece a Ritsuka ^^ no a mi**

**SOUL POV**

_Death City, para cualquiera que venga de una cuidad grande y vistosa, quizá un sitio como este le parezca de lo mas cutre del mundo, para personas como yo es el sitio mas cool, bueno claro esta que yo soy un arma...y no cualquier tipo de arma, soy una death scythe, lo que me vuelve aun mas cool. Bueno creo que me desvié del tema original._

Como iba diciendo, Death City es un gran sitio para vivir, la gente es buena y amable, Shinigami-sama cuida de todos, apoyado por los técnicos y nosotros las armas. El clima aquí es excelente, soleado y cielo despejado...pero se pone asqueroso cuando llueve....¿Y saben que?...esta lloviendo ¬¬ y algo aun peor...me echaron de casa y estoy sentado frente al Shibusen...¡y si! me estoy empapando

Soul: Estúpida Maka, sacarme de casa solo por que no quiero dormir con ella ¬¬...no importa cuantas veces se lo diga no me hará caso (suspiro) y lo peor de todo es que no puedo andar en motocicleta hoy...no quiero terminar como una mancha roja en la calle, eso si que no seria cool en lo mas mínimo. (deje caer mi cara sobre mis manos) Me voy a enfermar si sigo aquí tirado...ummm...podría ir con Black Star...mejor no, hace días que el y Tsubaki andan amorosos

_Realmente se sentía extraño ser el único bisexual del grupo, todos ya tenia a alguien...sin incluirme a mi y a Kid_

Soul: ^//////^ Kid...¿¡En que estoy pensando!? Kid es mi amigo y es hetero...que odiosa situación (lleno de resignación me encorve y pegue mi frente a mis rodillas) soy un baka de primera....¡SOY UN BAKA DE PRIMERA! (grite a todo pulmon levantandome)

**KID POV**

_Me habia dado a la tarea de revisar todas y cada una de las aulas para verificar que todo fuese simetrico, obiamente muchas cosas carecian de simetria y me puse a arreglar esas abominaciones de la naturaleza. Cuando por fin termine pase a despedirme de mi padre y decirle que ya me iba a casa...como Liz y Patty hacia semanas se habían ido de vacaciones no habia quien me ayudara a revisar la casa, así que debía hacerlo todo yo solo_

Kid: Padre (dije muy formal) me retiro

Shinigami: Esta bien Kid-kun, vete con cuidado y llévate el paraguas

Kid: Paraguas?

Shinigami: Si, hace un par de horas que la lluvia empezó

Kid: Ll...¿¡Lluvia!? (Me tire al piso asqueado) las gotas caen de una forma poco simétrica y cuando impactan contra el suelo no hacen círculos perfectos...y los charcos...que asco me da ToT

Shinigami: Cálmate Kid-kun (me dijo mi padre tratando de hacerme sentir mejor) ¿Que te parece si te vas con Soul-kun? Quizá eso te distraiga

_Aun en mi lecho de lagrimas oír el nombre de Soul me causo una sensación rara en el pecho y un poco de rubor me corrió por el rostro...¡solo deseaba que mi padre no notara eso!_

Shinigami: ¿Y bien, iras con él de regreso?

Kid: Su...supongo (trate de hacer la voz triste) con permiso padre...me llevo el paraguas

Shinigami: regresa con cuidado, te portas bien, sayonara

_Salí tranquilamente de la Death Room y continúe guardando la compostura, hasta que no lo soporte más y di un par de saltos de felicidad, pero rápidamente recobre la paz y me acomode la ropa. Cuando estebe en la entrada principal abrí el paraguas y salí a ese mar de imperfección, pese a la fuerte lluvia pude oírlo claramente_

Soul: ¡SOY UN BAKA DE PRIMERA! (grito el chico albino poniéndose de pie)

Kid: ¿Por que dices eso? (pregunte mientras me acercaba)

Soul: Yo...este...pues O______O ya sabes... (respondió muy nervioso)

**SOUL POV**

_¡Carajo! Kid esta aquí...¿y si escucho algo que no debía? ¿Que le dire? ¿Que pensara de mí?...vamos Evans ¬¬ cálmate ya se te ocurrirá algo_

Kid: ¿Que haces aquí?...déjame adivinar, ¿Maka te corrió otra vez?

Soul: Si U____U

Kid: Bueno, nada pues hacer Soul...en fin andando la lluvia se pone peor

Soul: ¿Y se puede saber a donde vamos?

Kid: A mi casa

Soul: ¿A tu...ca...casa? (respondí nervioso, eso no era cool)

Kid: Claro, no te puedo dejar aquí...o te enfermaras

Soul: T^T Kid eres un alma caritativa (dije con lagrimas en los ojos y dándole una abrazo)

Kid: (me devolvió el abrazo) Ya vamos o nos enfermaremos y no habrá quien no cuide...bueno solo el profesor Stien

Soul: eso no seria nada cool (susurre aun abrazado a Kid)

**KID POV**

_Pese a que Soul me estaba mojando no dije nada, se sentía muy bien estar así y mas por que pude notar las diferencias entre el cuerpo de Soul y el mío, y vaya que eran muchas, sus músculos estaban mas desarrollados y su espalda un poco mas ancha, su abdomen digno de una estatua de marfil hecha por los escultores griegos...abandono rápidamente esos pensamientos al sentir el calor en mi rostro_

Kid: Oye...Soul...

Soul: TOT ¿Si?

Kid: No es por despreciar el abrazo pero...me estas mojando...

Soul: ¡Lo siento, Kid! (se disculpo soltándome) Lo lamento mucho no era mi intención

Kid: Jajajaja no hay problema ^^, ahora vámonos

Soul: Como tu digas Kid

Kid: Supongo que seria muy tonto usar el paraguas ya que los dos estamos mojados ¿No?

Soul: si XD seria muy tonto

Kid: Ya ni modo (se resigne cerrando el paraguas) Señor Soul, permítame escoltarlo hasta mi humilde morada (dije muy burlón)

Soul: Señor Death the Kid, será todo un honor que me escolte (me respondió la broma)

_Realmente era cómodo ir con Soul por la calle y seria aun mejor ir a mi casa con él y quizá seria algo que solo pasaría una vez en la vida_

Soul esta harto de vivir siempre enredado en peleas con Maka, así que un buen día decide abandonarla para vivir con Death the Kid, pero... ¿Esto creara nuevos sentimientos entre los dos chicos? ¿Desean algo más que una amistad?


End file.
